Je t'aime
by AnOwlTree
Summary: Another for the fanfic giveaway. Yukiharu move to Tokyo and their first night there ;) Rated M for a lot of smut.


"Are you sick?" Haru was hunched over at the airport, palms in his face and mumbling in his native language.

Even though we've been together for a couple of years now, it's still difficult for me to understand. He says the same thing about my French.

"It's so _loose_!" Haru inquired as he attempted (and failed) to pronounce some basic phrases. "Japanese is a lot easier."

"Haru, are you alright?" I began to reveal his face, but what I saw was not an expression of discomfort, but rather one of excitement. "H-haru?"

"Yuki!" He finally jumped, screaming and twirling around the airport like a goon. "I get to live with **Yuki**!" Those in the immediate vicinity stopped for a moment to examine the oddly happy boy, and my hand attempting to get a hold of him.

"**Shhh**, Haru I told you not to scream in public_._" I hissed, grabbing at his wrist. Still such a child.

"I know, Yuki! But you uncovered my face and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I get to live with you!"

"You've lived with me all through high school, silly." This was nothing new. It's always been this way, hasn't it?

"Yeah, but this is _different. _Now I know you'll always be here, because of this." Haru held up his hand, wrist out and twirling to reflect the light off of his ring.

"Y-yeah..." My face bloomed red as our hands came together, the ring glimmering between us.

"And plus we can get pets, and make our own food. Do grown up stuff!" My embarrassment faded as he continued to speak. It couldn't be anyone but him. That's what I thought as I gathered up the strength to ask him. _It has to be him. _

"Haru, I need to talk to you about something." My mind was reeling back then, it was only a few months ago, but already so much has changed.

"Yuki, what is it? You have that face." His palm touched my cheek. How simple that he had figured out his gentle touch would do more calming down than anything else could anymore.

"In...In September I'm moving to Tokyo to go to University. I already have a part-time job there too as a florist." My fingers thumbed over the ring in my pocket. It was all going through my head. What would happen, what he would say. The image of my trembling body as I'd kneel in front of him.

"That's what Kate does right, she's a florist?" He smiled, content and clueless to the situation that had yet unfolded.

"Well...yeah but I've got to ask you something."

"Ask!"

"Well, you know... on Earth when people love someone very much they get married."

"Yes! The show I watch Yuki, with the dresses!" _Say Yes to the Dress?_

"Well, I love you a lot. Enough that I don't want to ever have to see you go again. And I don't want to go to Tokyo without you."

"Huh?" Haru understood bits and pieces of what I was saying, but it wasn't clear yet. Not until I fell to my knee moments later. _Look at him, damn it. _It was written all over Haru's face, happiness, confusion... everything. I couldn't stop right there.

"Will you marry me, Haru?" _Does he really even understand what that means? _I timidly grasped his small hand as he watched, just as shocked as any one would be as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Yu-yuki it's so- beautiful!" Haru nearly gasped between words, but he didn't answer me.

"Haru, did you understand the questio–"

"Th-this means that I get to be with Yuki forever, right?" My heart jumped, panicking at the sight of tears forming in his eyes. Quickly stepping up from my knee, my arms enveloped him with all my being. How long had it been since we'd started dating? A year at most? I'm not sure what this is. The fear of being without him is too much.

"Yes, th-that's right." _Don't fucking cry, Yuki. _

"Y-yes!" Haru hiccuped, knowing exactly what he wanted.

_It has to be him. _

Even as Haru was in the airport going on about pets and things as simple as chores... that's why it had to be him. That's why I could love him so much. If the mundane things in our life would excite him, how could I not be happy? Someone who I truly make happy. Someone who needs me, and enjoys my company. Someone I love.

"I want a beautiful dress, Yuki!" Haru exclaimed as I held him that day. The stress finally went away and I couldn't help but choke out some happy tears with my laugh.

"Of course, Haru."

"It has to be yellow!"

"Mhmm,"

"I want to have the prettiest veil."

"You really need to stop watching T.V."

"And then I'll feel so beautiful!" Haru grinned, planting a kiss on my cheek where the tears were falling.

"You're already beautiful, Haru."

"And I mean look at this _rock._" Haru held up his hand all sassy like. _Where did he learn that. Honestly, no more T.V. _

"Yes, it's nice."

"I'm going to go show Kate!" Haru barked, tearing away from my grasp before I could protest.

"Haru!"

Of course her eyes were soft as she listened to Haru, and went on to congratulated us both. My parents may have been wonderful, but I wouldn't want anyone but her to smile and be happy for us.

We didn't leave Enoshima until the last second. I was too afraid to leave Kate by herself. Thankfully I ended up being able to arrange Sakura coming over to check on her, and stay with her accordingly. We have a lot of friends there, hopefully she will be okay. Never the less I was still concerned, and that's why we're sitting here, two days before my classes start carrying our luggage out of the airport.

When I was small I lived in Tokyo. The streets are still familiar, the hum of the city, and the never ending crowds. It all has a nostalgic beat to it. _It's dark out, we should hurry. _

"We're almost at the apartment, stop complaining." I was restless of Haru getting stepped on by people. What was so difficult about walk behind me?

"Okay..." _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Haru._

The keys in my pocket felt heavier and heavier as we approached the door. Never have I more quickly opened a door in my life. There after I began throwing the contents of my hands upon the floor. At the sight of something so silly, Haru followed suit, throwing his luggage across the living area as well.

"I'm home!" Haru exclaimed, arms out and ready to explore his new environment.

"I'm **hooome!" **I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. With that I accompanied my luggage on the floor, falling over onto my back to examine the ceiling.

"Yuki, get up look." I could hear him rummaging about, opening cabinets, and slamming the doors in and out between rooms. "Yuki! There's a bath!"

"C'est vrai..." My eyelids soon closed, and all I could see was the darkness. So peaceful. No more walking, no more airplanes. (_That's right)_

"Yuki!" He was right above me, voice clear and ringing. As I shot up to attention our heads bumped before there was anything to be done. Moments later I could hear Haru exclaiming his pain but my eyes were closed tight and my body coiled up.

"_Merde._" (_Shit)_

"You're speaking in French again."

"It's because I'm tired." My voice was a groan as I rubbed my head and looked up. What I saw Haru doing a similar action, but his face was much more fearful than mine. "Come here, let me see."

A pout was on his face as he lowered his body to the ground. "Kiss it make it better."

"Hmm." My eyes mulled over his figure, the lights were dim and probably needed changing but I could still see him. What is he wearing? The pink jumper that exposes his neck, those tacky green shorts.

"Yuki?"

"Go start the bath."

"It's not a family sized bath, it's just like the one at the house in Enoshima. There's not enough ro–"

It may have been irresponsible, but I couldn't help myself. I was too tired, too stressed, all I wanted was a release. Just a moment of not having to worry about anything. Only us.

Haru slipped away from our kiss, eyes glossed over and understanding of what I wanted.

"I'll get the towels." I said but those words fell on deaf ears as he was already running to draw the bath.

This doesn't happen all the time, but it also...doesn't never happen? Haru was the one to start it the first time, unknowingly of course. Kissing, and yanking at my hair. He didn't know did he? He didn't know what he was doing to me, but that certainly didn't mean he didn't learn.

After a while Haru, like any other person learned how to use it against my will. Swaying his hips and teasing me, like he knew I wanted him.

_Innocent_, I scoffed. To some degree.

"Yuki!"

I smiled to myself, unzipping the luggage and pulling out a change of clothes and our towels. I'd packed them at the top of the bag. Was it subconsciously?

"_Yuki!" _Haru shrieked louder, and this time I came running in fear of something. What? That he was hurt? But no, he was just submerged in the water, cheeks poofed up, and impatient.

"I'm sorry." I set our things down on the counter before peeling off my clothing. _He's watching me. _I gulped, self conscious about myself as my ankle fell free of the boxers. "Stop staring." I hissed, unable to turn around and face him.

"Why?"

_Why? _"Close your eyes." I peeked, and to my shock he'd done as he'd been told. _Why does Haru like the water so god damn hot? _My foot dipped into the water, and most reluctantly I lowered myself in.

"Can I open now?"

"Yes."

We were laying at the opposite ends of the bath. If Haru wasn't so small, the both of us would have probably not have fit at all. After awhile of staring at one another I had to close my eyes, but those images still burned in the back of my head. Haru's dripping hair, and exposed collar bone. Beautifully calm eyes, _shit. _I bit my lip to force back the thought, but it was too late. My body was shivering, and because of that I barely felt Haru move closer. After all he was trying to be quiet, waiting until he was right on top of me to let me know he was there.

"**Shhh**." Haru whispered, and my eyes opened to him hovering above me. He was so close. I couldn't say a word. Why would he silence me, when he's already done so? The cool purple in his eyes were calm, and relaxed, examining me to see if I would speak. For a while I lay there, his body over mine, noses barely touching in silence.

"Har-"

"_Shhh._"

_No talking? O-okay. _My hand shakily reached out to touch his face, already soaking wet. He must have dipped himself under before I got in here. Unlike myself, who was hovering, head barely above the water and still somewhat dry. At least my face was, but Haru's was slick as my thumb traced along his jaw. He watched, always fascinated by my own fascination in him. I don't think he understands it well, but he knows the effect he has. He knows what I like and dislike. And how his beauty can make me shiver at times.

"Kiss." He begged, even though he was the one on top of me.

To remedy this I slowly lifted him up so we could sit up together. His legs buckled around my hips, and arms lay about my shoulders. The heat of the water wasn't helping my condition. It felt like I was panting, and loosing oxygen fast. My boner brushed his skin as he situated into our position, swaying his hips into mine like some tease.

"Ahh~..." He playfully gestured for the kiss again, but I didn't want to play around anymore. I found my hand entangled in his damp hair, and my mouth on his before he could even finish saying my name. "_Mm," _He moaned into my lips, loosing himself before slipping his tongue onto mine.

That's one thing he knows I like, but doesn't do on purpose. Haru isn't loud, but he's always making noises. Always mumbling my name, or _moaning. _I can't think straight with those noises filling my ears. It's more intoxicating than the kiss itself, it's fulfilling, it's needy.

"Yuki..." He finally gains the strength to pull away. "More, please." With that I watch as his body falls back, and I move with him. _This is difficult. I never thought about how annoying this may be in the bath. But...but he likes it. I knew he would, there he goes. Biting his lip again. _

"Haru, can I?" My voice is small, because I do this every time. I always ask. I never want to rush him into something, I never want to startle him. All I want is for him to be comfortable. To be comfortable with me_. _

"Yes, but let me too." I swallow, face burning up at those words. But of course my body continues to obey, pushing the small of his back against the end of the tub, watching him watch me as our eyes become level once again.

"Closer." He demands, and I slide as closer. I don't have the courage to look away from his steady gaze, but I also don't want to. I can see his hand moving in the water out the corner of my eye.

"Hah!...ah..." My lung takes a sharp breath as he finally touches me, an attempt to adjust to the fingers gently sliding over my shaft. Before long my hand nervously joins him, attempting to keep a similar pace.

"Yuki... Yuki, ah!" There he goes. Chanting my name, and squirming. I can feel the water moving behind me, no doubt his ankles rolling around impatiently. At times like this I feel like he's truly enjoying himself and it's not just me. Maybe I take a little more than I give, but Haru deserves everything and more. Plus, I can't even begin to get off anymore without those noises accompanying me. "Yuki, fa-fa.. –ster." Before I could comply, or barely register those words he'd started pumping his own hand more rhythmically, knowing that the jerk reaction would work better than demands.

"Yuki, Yuki..." His teeth met my neck, squirming and squishing us closer together with that connection. "_Mmm," _Haru bit harder, sucking and moaning into me as I complied accordingly, steadily getting faster and faster. But as soon as I felt him shiver, his hand immediately withdrew, shaking and still latching onto my neck.

"Wh-what is it?" I'd stopped for the moment, panting and leaning back just a tad. It took him a while to say anything, so with his length in my hand I started once again, slower and harder than before, teasing the sensitive skin.

"A-Ah... I want... I want–" He gulped back a moan, feeling himself near his limit. "I want Yuki to come inside of me this time."

_For him to ask... for it to be something he wants. _My lips met his once more before I withdrew for a moment. Haru was already adjusting himself, already leaning back and lifting his ass up to me.

"Haru," My lips quivered at the weight of his name. He meant so much to me, and even more I meant something to him as well. Haru's hand gripped the side of the tub, perhaps a precursor of what he'd need to do momentarily. But what I saw was the ring on his finger. _He hasn't taken it off yet. _"I love you."

"Ah," He watched as I slowly entered him, eyes content and eager. "Yuki, yuki..." His tongue traced his bottom lip before shimmering white teeth bit down on it. _I have to be still, let him adjust. _His eyes were dazed, entranced in the act before us. "Now, Yuki!" He could never sit still for long.

"Just a moment longer." The reaction to that was sour, but Haru felt too tense to start. "Please."

"No, Yuki." My body shook as Haru rolled his hips, slinking further into the water and further down my shaft.

"M –merde.." I could barely pout out the word, too turned on by his movements. (_S-shit) _

"Speak French, Yuki. I want to hear it." With that my body lurched forward, filling him up as much as I wanted to. I knew it would happen, but Haru screamed, and it didn't all sound pleasurable.

"Je suis désolé" My shoulders heaved forward, beginning to slowly lean back into him little by little. "Je t'aime..." (_I'm sorry/ I love you) _

"Don't stop talking. Don't stop moving, Yuki."

"H-haru," _I don't do this. When was the last time I freely spoke French to anyone? Why are the words coming so easily. Is it because he wants it? Wh-what's wrong with me. _"Tu es jolie..." (_You're beautiful) _

My hips continued to rock into him, steadily picking up the pace with my needs. I could see it. Haru melting away with every movement. His arms were starting to shake, the expression on his face was needy. He was reaching his limit.

"How do you s-say.." Haru lurched his head back, a moan filling the bathroom before he could manage to ask. "I want to cum."

"Ha-haru!" My face brightened, but reluctantly I managed to say those words. "Je...Je veux jouir."

"Je veux jouir." He mimicked me perfectly, French accent and all_. _With that request in mind, my hand nudged Haru even closer to me. _Concentrate. _My mind was blurry, probably from the steam. Maybe from the pleasure. All I could see was Haru's hazy image below me, half in the water. His ass leaned into me, and in return I watched as the his beautiful back arched in the water. _I look like a lobster, it's so hot in here. _But Haru didn't. He looked perfect, and pink. His generally pale skin tinged with blush. Beautiful.

"Haru..." My pace had never stopped, but I couldn't stare any longer at the figure below me. I was concentrating on the sounds he was making. The moans, and small gasps that normally would have been hidden by the sound of the water swaying back and forth. "Mon dieu..." (_My god) _

"Does it feel good, Yuki?" All I could do was nod, too entranced by our act. Too close to climax to stop or think.

"Ah..Agh... Ha-haru.." My whole body was trembling, unprepared for it and nearly too embarrassed to say more words that I knew Haru loved to hear. "Je suis sur le point de jouir..." (_I'm about to cum) _

"Please." The word barely left his mouth before he came, buckling his hips on me, and falling into my body with all of his being.

I wasn't far behind,as Haru shot up to grab my hair moments afterward. My moan was muffled into Haru's neck as I came inside of him, just as he had wished. _I was so loud. _My face burned. _I wonder if our new neighbors heard._

"I love you, Yuki." He smiled, and the both of us slowly went limp in each others arms. We may have stayed in there all night but the water got cold, and our clothes and new bed beckoned us as warmer company.

_I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this beautiful boy to pleasure me like he does, I can see it in his eyes. He's so confident. So calm. All I want to do is please him. To make him happy._

_Four Months Later_

"Damn it, Haru!"

My eyes examined the wound, frantically deciding if we needed to go to the hospital or not. I'd given the chore of doing the dishes to Haru, and he'd dropped a plate. Instead of _not moving, _he cut his foot on the glass before him. It was bleeding a lot but it seemed to be a harmless cut if anything.

"Yuki, Yuki!" He cried out, scared, even though he probably wasn't in too much pain. It was because I was yelling.

"I'm sorry." I lifted his chin up to me. "Hey, look." My smile bloomed for him, and soon he did the same.

"Yuki, speak French! Say I love you!"

"No, I don't speak French on command." Haru watched as the bandage in my hand slowly but surely wrapped his wound. Almost as if wasn't there at all. "Done."

"Speak French!" Haru pouted more fervently now that his pain seemed to be dissipating.

"No! Now go do the laundry for me please? And don't add to much detergent this time."

"Yuuuuki..."

"What!" My head spun around angrily. I had school work to do, the house needed to be clean before Kate and everyone came to visit. But Haru was smirking, eyebrows raised and giddy.

"Ah-AH YUKI!" He moaned, jumping off the counter and towards me. I leaped back but I still couldn't get away from those eyes. "_Je suis sur le point de jouir." _ He whispered into my ear before starting to giggle uncontrollably. (_I'm about to cum) _

"Don't r-r-reape..." _ Shit. Don't repeat me, dumby. Why, why me? _

"Shhh, don't make that face."

Haru silenced my anxiety in one gentle kiss, feverishly pushing me back into the counter top.

"Now, say I love you in French. Say it."

It has to be him, huh? I does. It really can only be him.

"Je t'aime, Haru."

_Fin_


End file.
